A common method of distributing information is to broadcast it, that is, to place the information on a medium from which it can be received by any device that is connected to the medium. Television and radio signals are well-known for being transmitted on broadcast media. If one wishes to make money by distributing information on a broadcast medium, a few methods are available. A first includes finding sponsors to pay for broadcasting the information. A second method includes permitting access to the broadcast information only to those who have paid for it. This is generally done by broadcasting the information in scrambled or encrypted form. Although any device that is connected to the medium can receive the scrambled or encrypted information, only the devices of those users who have paid to have access to the information are able to unscramble or decrypt the information.